wikigamereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconeye Review 3: Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure was the first 3D Sonic game created (minus Sonic 3D Blast, but that wasn't technically 3D). It was released for the Sega Dreamcast, and later for the PC and Gamecube. It was also the first Sonic game to be released on a Nintendo gaming console. And FYI, whatever I say about Sonic Adventure also applies to Sonic Adventure DX, so no, I didn't forget about it. Plot Eggman arrives at Angel Island after reading about a supposed god that is trapped in the master emerald. He shatters the emerald and Chaos, God of Destruction is awakened. Knuckles then goes to look for the pieces of the master emerald. Sonic and Tails then start to look for the Chaos Emeralds so that Eggman can't steal them. When Chaos absorbs all the Chaos Emeralds, he will become invincible and will aid Eggman in destroying Station Square and buildint Robotnikland. Knuckles eventually defeats Chaos while Sonic confronts Eggman himself, and then Knuckles takes the six chaos emeralds that Chaos absorbed and takes them to Angel Island. Final Story After defeating Eggman and Chaos, Angel Island falls again. Sonic and Tails quickly rush in and upon arrival find out from Sonic and Eggman that Chaos is still alive and that he betrayed Eggman. Sonic and Tails run into the jungle to get the last Chaos Emerald (located in the Tornado II), only to find out Chaos beat them to it. Chaos absorbs the emeralds power and destroys Station Square. Sonic then meets up with Tikal, who was freed from the master emerald with Chaos. She tells Sonic that Chaos was once a loving and peacful creature who was corrupted when the Echidna tribe nearly wiped out the Chao. Sonic then absorbs the positive power of the emeralds and defeats Chaos. Chaos is neutralized and is happy to see that the Chao are still living. The game ends with Tikal and Chaos rising into the sky and dissapearing in a flash of light. Stats (Original) Publisher: SEGA ESRB Rating: E for Everyone Release Date: 1998 Platforms: Sega Dreamcast Stats (Remake) Publisher: SEGA ESRB Rating: E for Everyone Release Date: 2003 Platforms: Gamecube, Microsoft Windows, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Gameplay Since there are several characters, I'm going to break this up into several parts. Sonic Sonic is everything you expect of a Sonic game. You run through stages either destroying or avoiding enemies until you get to the end of the stage. his basic moves include jumping, the homing attack, and the spin dash. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is very similar to Sonic, only you're racing against either Sonic or Eggman in one case. He's also a good bit easier than Sonic. His basic moves include his tail attack and flying. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles' levels are sort of like a treasure hunt. You look for pieces of the Master Emerald scattered throughout the stage. I, personally, don't like these levels, but if you like scavenger hunts, you might like these levels. His basic moves consist of punching, gliding, and, eventually, digging. Amy Rose Amy is similar to Sonic and Tails, only much MUCH slower, and to add to the frustration, you're always being chased by one of Eggmans INVINCIBLE robots, E-100 Alpha, better known as "Zero." I took extreme satisfaction in hammering his brain out in Amy's final (and only) boss. Her moves consist of swining a hammer. And swinging a hammer a different way. And Spinning around with a hammer. I HATE Amy in this game. Big the Cat Big's levels are the most BORING levels in any game, ever. You wanna know what he does? He fishes for his friend, Froggy. He is also extremely slow, fights with A FISHING ROD!!!!!, and he's not exactly the best fisher in the world either. If his line breaks, you lose a life. Is it that bad that if you lose a life, you kill yourself. SERIOUSLY BIG!!!! GET SOME COUNSELING!!!!!!!! E-102 Gamma E-102's levels are similar to Sonics, only you move a bit slower (faster than Amy though), and you can very easily blow up enemies. Most people don't like his levels, but I personally don't mind them. The only downside on his levels are that you have a time limit. Family Friendliness Nothing too bad, the only things I can think of are that there's a mythical beast and the Chaos Emeralds give Chaos and Sonic sort on unnatural powers. I would reccomend it to ages 6 and up. Good Aspects Sonic Adventure, as well as it's remake, Sonic Adventure DX, is one of my favorite video games of all time. It has high replay value, in the DX version, it has a few sidequests, as well as some classic Sonic Games that you cand unlock. The hub worlds, for the most part, are pretty small. The only one I have any complaints about is the Jungle, only because it's herd to fing some things. The voice acting is pretty good overall. The only characters I have a problem with are Tails and Amy. Tail's actor makes him sound too mature, and he's not really the best actor either. Amy is just annoying, but then again, Amy's always annoying, so it's not a big deal. The graphics could have been a bit better, but for the time period, I think they did very well. The music is also some of the best. Bad Aspects Not too many. The only ones that I can think of is Tail's and Amy's actors, and Amy and Big's levels.However, it's a little too easy. The first time through, it can be challenging, but after you've played it through once, you're going to wonder why you had any trouble at all. Conclusion Sonic Adventure is one of my favorite games to date. With great music, fun levels, and a lot of variety, I'll give it a 8/10 with the title of EPIC!!!!